The Castle on the Hill
by HartKitsune
Summary: He let the body crumble to the floor, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his hands off. His gaze finally turned to the two shocked figures on the floor and he gave a smile. One blindingly beautiful. He kept wiping his hands as he walked towards them, chains eerily scraping the floor. Greek Mythology AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter One

Levi was unaccustomed to the concept of fear, he had left the pitiful emotion in the dust long ago when he lived on the streets. However, now as he stood next to Erwin, that long ago emotion was returning. They stood in an impossibly long hallway in an abandoned castle in Northern Germany. They had arrived early in the day, having been tasked to search the ruins for anything that should be taken to the various museums.

"Levi, I hate to say it, but I think we're lost." Erwin said next to him.

Levi was inclined to agree, they had been walking down the same doorless hallway for hours and it didn't seem like they were actually getting anywhere. Erwin sunk to the floor beside him, murmuring something about resting for awhile. Though, he knew that he really shouldn't, that he may just give up on standing again. Levi was contemplating leaving Erwin to backtrack a bit when he heard it. It was growing louder and louder, and was approaching them from behind them, a constant rhythm of steady footsteps. Levi turned slowly and let out a relieved breath when all he saw was a small child, grin seemingly permanently etched upon his face as he neared. He had black hair and greenish eyes, he giggled when he saw Levi looking at him.

"Hey Mister, you lost or something?" The kid giggled, eyes sparking with mischievousness.

"We seem to be, yes. What is a child like you doing here?" Levi queried.

"Come on Mister, I'll show you the way out." The child said, extending his hand and studiously ignored the question.

Levi was about to grab it when the child was flung into the hallways wall, landing in sickening crunch. He stumbled back, tripping over the now sleeping Erwin and waking him up with a jolt. All Levi could do was stare as a young man stepped out of the wall opposite the boy. Weighty chains encompassing his limbs and dragging across the floor. He was beautiful, dark skin and vibrant teal-green eyes, gaze unwavering as he stalked towards the crumpled form of the boy. The boy who raised his head and pure terror filled his eyes, as he saw the menacing form standing above him.

"You're free to move. I didn't believe it possible." The boy croaked.

"You didn't, did you you despicable little creature. Preying upon humans even though I have explicitly told you not to do so or I'll kill you." The chained man said.

"I have not tasted human flesh in so long. I have obeyed your order for the thirty milleniums that you have been chained. I didn't think you would be angered if I just indulged a little bit, for old time sakes."

"Don't be idiotic you cretin." The man said as he ripped the child in half lengthwise.

He let the body crumble to the floor, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his hands off. His gaze finally turned to the two shocked figures on the floor and he gave a smile. One blindingly beautiful. He kept wiping his hands as he walked towards them, chains eerily scraping the floor.

"I find demons can't obey threats nowadays. I am the master of this castle, my name is Eren Yeager. If you would follow me I will lead you somewhere you can rest and recuperate for the night, it seems you have had a trying evening." The man, Eren Yeager, said as he turned from them and began to glide down the hallway. Levi didn't move and neither did Erwin as they regarded the small body oozing black blood across the floor. "You may want to follow humans, I cannot guarantee your safety otherwise."

Erwin stood first, pulling Levi up next to him as they hesitantly followed behind the strange chained man. They noticed how his chains seemed to glitter and he brought a warm light to the black darkness around them. He didn't acknowledge them much as they walked the endless hallways of the castle. He only briefly cast glances back at them to make sure they were following. While they walked Levi had a chance to look at the man's attire, he had a high collared red cape around him, along with faded black trousers and a white button up shirt that seemed to flow around his torso. He was a beautiful man indeed, and if he hadn't just literally ripped a child in half Levi would probably be flirting with him and asking him to get drinks at a bar. However, as the chains scraped softly against the floor and the sight of the blackened handkerchief hanging from the man's pocket, Levi didn't quite know what he should do.

"Do not be afraid of me, mortal ones. I have long watched over man and I will not harm you. I don't harm mortals, but Gods I may just have to harm them. I have long been imprisoned and tortured by them, day and night for over thirty thousand years. While they incur their wrath upon my creations, while I can only watch from afar in agony as their lives waste away under hardships pressed upon them by the cloud beings that make rash decisions." He seemed to rant.

They were entering a plush room, a warm fire in the fireplace and plush couches and seats upon the carpeted floor. He immediately sat in one of the high backed chairs by the fire and motioned for them to do the same. Which they did gratefully, even though they were still wary of the man. His teal-green orbs were covered by honey eyelids as he leaned upon one hand, breathing deep and evenly. Levi looked at Erwin who was slightly frowning in concentration as he studied the seemingly young man. The young man whose eyes suddenly snapped open to regard them blankly.

"I seem to have forgotten my manners, what might be your names?"

"Erwin and Levi, sir." Erwin said evenly.

"Well nice to meet you, as I have said my name is Eren Yeager. Or at least that is what Mikasa calls me, the precocious child. Said my otherworldly name is too long and hard for her to say, which I don't truly believe but I don't mind. She is very nice company and bring something called anime when she visits." The young man said with a blinding smile.

"We were told that this castle was unoccupied, and didn't have an owner. Our mission was to find and preserve any artifacts that may have survived throughout the years. We weren't expecting a murderer to be within." Erwin said snippily.

"Murderer? That is a human concept, but by your terms I would be the God your whole Christian faith is centered around. Because I did indeed create the first man, it was that bitch Hephaistos who created that damned woman Pandora."

"You are a deluded man, probably not even that, you are a psychopath who needs help." Erwin spat at him.

The man seemed almost amused at Erwin's words as he regarded them quietly. He rolled his neck, making it pop as he looked from them and into the fireplace. He smiled a bittersweet smile, and something in Levi made him want to comfort him.

"Psychopath, huh? I may just be, you don't live a life of immortality without being a little crazy. You don't watch as milleniums pass by and the creatures you created and fought for, hurt one another in so many ways, you don't watch as the children who should be nourished and loved be abused in such vile ways without being a little crazy and a lot angry." He murmured softly, eyes closing as he relaxed back into the stiff chair.

"We should call the police on you." Erwin said.

"You could try but they wouldn't arrest me anyway. I can't leave this castle's grounds, if I attempt to, the diamond chains will shock the daylights out of me and any nearby. Even if he is a vain and womanizing man, Zeus is not to be taken lightly."

Neither had the chance to say anything, because as soon as Eren finished his statement shocks of lightning corsed through the chains and into his body. Making his eyes roll back and him to start seizing uncontrollably. He grew still, not breathing, and Levi found himself on his feet and in front of him. Checking his pulse to see if he was alive, and his eyes widened when he had no pulse. Turning to Erwin, Levi opened his mouth to tell him when the man's hand shot out and gripped his throat tightly, cutting off all breath. It loosened abruptly afterwards, like it was never there, as the man gasped for breath. Muttering under his breath that he's said worse to the damned God's face. Receiving another small shock for his impudence. He rolled his eyes and reached out to Levi, who was gasping on the floor, and gently touched the bruises on his neck.

"I'm terribly sorry for that, I am a little jumpy after he does that sometimes. Almost threw 'Kasa into a wall the first time he did it around her. Didn't think the poor child would ever return, I scared her so much." Eren murmured. "But she came back the next day, carting bandages and sappy romance movies. It was good because I was getting tired of using my shirts to sop up all the blood."

He seemed far away, like he didn't remember that they were there, or that he was still stroking Levi's throat. Well, until Levi shivered and he withdrew his fingers. He seemed to search for something in Levi's eyes for a second before giving a gentle smile. Levi looked at the man, from the top of his head to his feet. Noticing for once that the man seemed frail, his clothes dirty, and his hair a mess. He saw the bruises and raw skin where his chains seemed to cut into him. Scars of bite marks on his hands, and his eyes seemed tired and old. Like they belonged to a time long ago and held knowledge many would kill for. Levi realized then, that this seemingly young man was being tortured day in and day out. Though many would probably be crazy at this point, he was still holding strong.

"What's your other name? The one Mikasa says she can't pronounce?" Levi finally asked. The man, Eren, looked faintly amused as he leaned his head onto his fist, elbow on his chairs arm. After a few moments where Levi began to feel kind of awkward, he finally spoke, "I have been called many things throughout my seemingly never-ending lifetime. Demon incarnate, God, and Eren Yeager; my original name as a child I have long forgotten. Though my most known one is Prometheus, creator of mankind and one of the Greek Titans."


	2. Chapter Two

He had left them after that, telling them not to wander at night or he really couldn't help them if they were attacked. Two cots had appeared after he had left the room, along with food and blankets that were so soft that Levi couldn't believe they were made of real material. They couldn't think of anything to do that would help get them out of this situation, so they did the only thing that they could, sleep.

…..

Levi woke up to a finger poking his cheek and gray eyes boring into his own. He sat up and studied the child that had woken him up. Her face bore no emotion as they regarded each other, a dark red scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore a long white dress and a pale pink sweater that was a little too big for her judging by how it covered her hands also. She didn't look like a regular German girl, she looked more Asian than anything.

"Who are you?" Levi grumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Mikasa, who are you?" The child asked.

"Levi, I'm a field expert used by museums to find artifacts that they desire for their collections."

"So why are you here? Are you trying to steal Eren's stuff?"

That's when Levi remembered the night before, and the mysterious man called Eren. He looked at the child in front of him, and his mind conjured up the image of the child the night before, their host had killed in front of Erwin and him. He threw his pillowthe one that at Erwin, startling him awake. Levi found himself grabbing the girl by her arm and dragging her towards the door, hearing Erwin following behind them.

"We have to leave this place that guy's insane, he killed a kid last night. Then he started raving about being a Greek Titan? That man's barking mad!" Erwin said as they neared the door.

"Let me go!" Screeched the girl. "I want Eren. Eren don't let them take me!"

Levi was just about to touch the doors when they creaked open on their own. In the doors frame was a tall figure, who was slightly slouched and using the doors frame to stay upright. The girls eyes brightened in happiness then clouded with anger as the man stumbled into the room and slumped against the wall. It was Eren, his clothes bloodied and face pale, his eyes were glazed in pain as he gasped for breath.

"Eren," Mikasa whimpered as she broke free from Levi's grip. "What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine 'Kasa, why are you here so early though? Don't say you were fighting again, I've told you that it's a pointless thing to do a million times." Eren said softly.

"Nevermind that, let's get you fixed up Eren."

"Mikasa, a child really shouldn't be seeing a man's body as much as you have."

"It's a necessity in your case Eren, you're always bleeding when I come to see you."

"True, but I took care of myself for millenniums before you were even born Child, I can take care of myself now too."

While they squabbled Levi looked at Erwin and edged towards the open door again. Then they both stopped and found their jaws dropped as they stared at the now half dressed man. A gaping hole where his liver should be leaking blood onto the plush carpet. Long scratches adorned his chest along with large bruises. When he stood up they saw scars from years of abuse across his body along with fresh wounds. His back was bloodied and raw as he leaned against the wall for support and the child grabbed a basin and rags and put them on a coffee table. She then returned to the bleeding man and helped him to the table.

"Armin, I need a pitcher of water and painkillers." Mikasa snapped at seemingly thin air. Levi and Erwin were surprised when a person appear along with the items requested by the child.

"Here My Lady Mikasa, I have what you requested." The young man said.

The man had a bowl cut and seemed like an average teenager. He wore a large blue sweater and black skinny jeans. He was gentle as he grabbed the girl and shooed her to go sit on the plush sofa as he looked over the man sitting on the coffee table. Erwin grabbed Levi's elbow and gestured to the open door and Levi knew that this may be the only chance for them to escape. However, as he looked back on the saddening scene before them he found that he couldn't leave, not while this beautiful creature was suffering so much.

Levi found himself shaking his head to Erwin's silent request to leave with him. He straightened his shoulders and boldly crossed the room, missing Erwin's sigh and the glare the child shot across the room at him. His eye's were solely on the being sitting on the coffee table grumbling as the teenager looking man fussed over him.

"Armin, I have told you before, it is nothing that I haven't dealt with before. The eagle servant of Zeus was just in a horrid mood this morning. However, I don't think that just because Zeus was off having coitus with his actual wife that the damn man should take it out on me." Eren sniped as he swatted at the other man's hands.

"Oh, shut up Eren. I have been around you since you raised me fifteen millenniums ago. I know now that your punishments have been steadily hurting you more and more. Your body and mind are immortal yes, but I can't help but believe that you are deteriorating. You should have healed more than this by now."

"So, I've grown old. I am literally the oldest being on this planet. The Gods mostly stay in Olympus now and the rest of my family are residing in Tartarus, except for my brother and Metis. I haven't heard from them in a while though so they may have gone to Avalon by now. I have never really cared for either of them, but it would've made me feel better to have at least known I am not the only Titan left on Gaia, or as my creations call it, Earth."

"I'll get big and strong Eren, and I'll free you from your chains. Then we can both go to Olympus and beat up Zeus!" Said Mikasa.

"If I am ever freed from this place I will not do something so petty. I want to see the world that my creations have made for themselves."

"But, Eren! They've tortured you for years, millenniums! Why not seek revenge?"

"You don't live as long as I have Mikasa without seeing the effects of revenge. I have seen many things from children being abused to growing up and becoming their children's abusers. You don't see a whole race being murdered so close to you but yet you cannot help them because you are chained to this place and would probably even kill everyone if you cross the boundary." Eren said softly. "No, Mikasa. I won't seek revenge upon the Gods that have condemned me here. They have probably done my creations a favor by keeping me here anyway. I was not always like this, I was once a giant. Over fifteen meters tall, and I slayed creatures that were twisted for the benefit of my creations. I was so preoccupied with killing those creatures though, that I didn't realize that the things I had created with my own hands and cherished so much. Had become twisted and grew cores of evil."

Levi understood then that this was a man who had seen centuries of pain being inflicted on others, close enough that he could've done something to help, but couldn't because he was a prisoner. It would've drove Levi crazy to be kept from a whole world for all those years, unable to explore it.

He was pulled from his musings by the wounded man as he stood with a pained grunt, pushing away offers of help from the other two. His teal-green eyes were sharp as they pinned Levi and Erwin in their depths. They glowed a little as he studied them, seeming to search their very souls. His gaze, however, was taken away from them as the child named Mikasa pulled on his now tattered slacks. They softened as they looked her over, his fingers were ever so gentle as they ruffled her long black hair.

"Eren, tell me the story of why you came to be here. I want to hear it again, please?" She asked softly.

He scrutinized her before answering, "I have told you that story many times before. Is this time truly for you, or is it for these guests?"

"For all of us, I think when days begin like this people need to be reminded of how they ended up in that moment in the first place."

"That is true child, fine we shall reminisce of long ago, the time when my creations were at their frailest and the Gods of Olympus sought to take from them for their own gains." Eren said as he swooped Mikasa from her feet, making the girl giggle. "Armin, bring wine. I need to drink heavily for this story. Be seated gentlemen and I will tell you a story of long ago. Of my immortal race and the Olympians, but mostly of the first men and women. I will tell of your ancestors from long ago, and what led me to become the desolate being I am today."

Levi and Erwin glanced at each other and proceeded to the large high-backed chairs. The fire was lit and Eren began his tale. His eyes were distant as he stared into the brilliance of the fire. He sipped from the goblet of wine Armin gave him as he cast his mind back into time.

"It all started when Uranus died, and Cronus became paranoid that one of his children would also overthrow him too, like he did his father…"


	3. Chapter Three

Prometheus was bored, his brother, Epimetheus sat with some of the female Titans at another table. He was flirting with them all and knowing him, he would have most of them in his bed that night. Many of the other Titans didn't understand Prometheus's distance from relations with the opposite gender. Hell, even he didn't fully conceive why he felt so repulsed by the thought of sleeping with a women. However, he preferred men to women and the other male Titan's in turned preferred to keep far away from Prometheus.

As he sat at his table he heard the whisperings, a prophecy had been foretold by Gaia, that the newly made leader of the Titan race, Cronus's was to be overthrown by one of his children. Prometheus didn't understand why the other Titans were speaking so quietly about it until he heard that Rhea was pregnant and Cronus planned to eat the child when it was born. He scowled as he stood and the other Titan's immediately became silent, all except his brother at least who was laughing so uproariously that it echoed throughout the whole hall. He didn't need this, so he found himself leaving the long hall. The only sounds being his footsteps and Epimetheus's laughter.

He traveled to Crete, a little island where the Nymphs lived, he had found long ago that they were not as adverse to his preference of love then the other Titans. He found himself staying there for a long while, sleeping on the soft sandy beaches and enjoying the company of a Nymph man each night.

It was a hot morning when a loud racket woke him up, the islands Curetes were smashing their swords against their shields and clanging their pots together. Making an insufferable racket that gave him a headache. They were used to him coming to their village so as he casually walked into their midst, they kept up their racket. That's when he heard it, the screams of a woman. He quickly headed towards it; pushing inside a cave by moving the thick vines aside. There he saw her, Rhea, she was birthing her sixth child and it wasn't going very well as far as he could tell. He had seen many women naked over the years, mostly from walking in on his brother's exploits, but Rhea was beautiful even to someone like him who preferred men to women. He immediately went to her a kneeled, helping her bring her youngest son into the world.

"Oh, Prometheus, thank the goddess Gaia you're here. I need your help, Cronus keeps eating my children and I can't stand it any longer. Help me trick him so my son shall live to become a man one day." Rhea said.

"Rhea, you are a foolish woman. Cronus may see through such a deceit in time, I will be punished heavily for it if it should come to light that I had any dealing in hiding your son from him." Prometheus said.

"Please Prometheus, I beg of you. You are staying on Crete, keep my son as your own until he is a man. I will then call for him to return to me. Just help me hide him from Cronus, for he is coming."

He found he couldn't say no, so he did the only thing he could. Wrapped the child in his cloak and a rock about his size in his swaddling cloth. He knew his eyes glowed when Rhea gasped, however, he had done all he could to conceal the fact that the rock was not in fact a child. He then helped Rhea to stand and led her to a bathing pool on Crete to wash herself, so she could properly appear before her husband. He took the sleeping child to the Nymphs and had them watch over them for the time being, telling him that if he should wake to immediately nurse him with milk. He then returned to Rhea, holding the rock as he would a child as he waited for his queen to finish cleansing herself from birth.

The Curetes came as she was bathing, bringing offerings of a new dress and the finest of island flowers for her hair. He thanked them, but still stood guard at the entrance to the bathing pool. When she called for him to join her, he went with the offerings and did not shy away from the sight of her nakedness.

"Prometheus, is it true that you do not find women alluring?" She questioned as she approached him.

"It is indeed, Rhea. Even one as beautiful as you does not stir anything within me as my brother has described." He answered as he helped her dress.

"It seems a pity, you are indeed a handsome man. I admit, when you were a youth I had lusted after you a bit. However, it seems now that I reflect upon it, that I only wished for your attention because I did not have it."

"Vanity is not a nice quality, Rhea, as you should well know." Prometheus found himself saying as he braided her hair and added the island flowers to the long braid.

Her hair hung to the middle of her thighs, a rich blond-white that matched her electric yellow eyes. She was without shoes but she didn't require them, her feet would not be cut and would forever stay dainty. Then as she turned to him as clasped his hand in hers, they heard the approaching footsteps of her husband. She took the swaddled rock into her arms and turned from him.

Then Cronus came from the trees, like many of the titans he was beautiful with a sharp jawline and bold black eyes. So different from Rhea in all her brightness, he was a dark being with black hair and a frown on his face.

"My love, come see our newest child. His name is to be Zeus, and he is such a darling boy." Rhea said.

"Hmm? Oh, he is quite nice Rhea, Prometheus? What in Gaia's name are you doing here?" Cronus asked barely glancing and the "child" in Rhea's arms.

"My lord, Cronus. I have been staying here for years, and when I found Rhea giving birth to your child I could not help myself, she needed my help and I would not think you would want one of these lesser being looking upon your wife as she birthed your child. While I was a suitable choice, for I do not desire women and am a Titan such as yourself." Prometheus said smoothly.

"Good, good, well let me see him Rhea. You know what I must do, my love."

Prometheus had to admit then that Rhea was a very good actor, as she wailed and beat at her husband's chest with her fist. All the while holding the imposter child to her chest trying to keep it away from Cronus's grasping hands. All he could do was watch as Cronus finally grabbed the swaddled rock from Rhea and pushed her from him. Cronus grew to his titan height before them, leaving Prometheus to drag Rhea out of the way and hold her to his chest as she wailed. He watched as Cronus devoured the "child" whole and slowly reverted back to his original size. He took Rhea from his arms and consoled her as he left Prometheus without a glance. When they were out of sight, he found himself heaving a sigh of relief. He waited until he was positive they had returned to the Hall of Titans then left to go back to the Village of the Nymphs to take the child into his custody.

As soon as he arrived, the Nymphs converged on him. Asking questions a mile a minute about the Titan child of Rhea and Cronus. He ignored them, instead, going to where he left the child with the village women. He entered the small hut, and immediately all eyes were upon him. He knew that they were scrutinizing his ability to take care of a newborn Titan. However, it was not for them to decide if he was fit to take care of the child. He was a Titan while they were lesser beings. He could tell that no one had touched the child since he had left, only hovering protectively over him. His eyes began to glow faintly when they blocked his way to the child and they quickly scurried out of his way.

He looked upon the child, swaddled in his own cloak. He was a peaceful child as he slept, and the small amount of hair he had was like his mother's. He extended his hand and softly touched the baby's cheek, but as he did the child open his eyes and looked into his own. He sucked in a quick breath as they stared into eachothers eyes, Teal-green connecting with electric yellow. The child's eyes watered and his face scrunched to signify his want to cry. Prometheus immediately picked the child up and help him to his chest, the baby clutched at his shirt and breathed in his scent.

"You'll be alright, child. I'll take care of you until the time your mother calls for you to ascend to the hall. However, for now you must be hungry. Let's get something warm into you, alright?" Prometheus said quietly.

The baby gurgled happily in his arms, and he left the hut. He knew of only one creature that would provide the necessary nourishment for a child of this ones caliber. Amaltheia, the she-goat who lived in a cave on Mount Ida. She was one of the oldest beings on this island and also one of the only person he could get along with.

He proceeded with baby in his arms up the perilous slope to her cave. She was an intelligent being, she had the most scrolls in the world and he always was welcome to read them. She was the only one who didn't fear him, even his Nymph lovers feared him a bit. They, unlike the other Titan's payed him enough attention to sense the raw power he emanated. Other Titan's would frown upon the use of "worldly powers," they believed that just changing forms was enough power to rule the world they presided over. However, it was an empty and desolate place that they ruled.

He was pulled from his musings as Amaltheia said, "Bring the child here and sleep, young Prometheus. You've had a trying day as I well know. You can read later, for now sleep and I will take care of the tiny Titan."

"I knew I couldn't get anything passed you, Amalthia. However, I do not require sleep. I just need you to feed him while I create a place for him to stay, I don't think a child can sleep on a beach like I usually do." Prometheus said as he entered the cave.

Amaltheia promptly swatted him on the back of his head when she was within range. He rubbed the spot softly after she promptly took the slumbering child from his arms. She gestured to a mound of blankets and gave him a stern and motherly gaze. He didn't receive those often so he did as she commanded and slumped into the mound of blankets, propping himself up onto his arm to watch as she nursed the baby.

"What did his mother name him?" She asked quietly.

"I believe she told her husband his name was Zeus. Though I don't think I should call him that in case his father should hear of him being alive. I don't wish death as much as the next immortal but when I saw him I couldn't help myself. I will never have my own children seeing as I don't find women appealing enough to sleep with to create a child." He said softly.

"Mmm, he is a beautiful child. The name his mother gave him is beautiful too. Do you know what it means?" She asked.

"Not really. I am one of the youngest of my kind, Amaltheia. I was the youngest but now there is him and I am vastly older than he is."

"Foolish man, none of you Titans understand your own names. His name means, Sky. Appropriate considering he will one day rule from there."

"The prophecy is correct then? He will overthrow his father one day?"

"It is almost certain, Lord Prometheus."

"Good."


	4. Chapter Four

"Why was it good that he would overthrow his own father?" Erwin asked.

"In my early years, under Uranus's rule. My preference of men to women didn't leave me very high on the totem pole. I was beaten almost daily as a child. Mostly by Cronus and his small cult of followers, Cronus himself used his father's whip on me until I was a bloody mess, and no one helped me not my mother nor my father. My brother could only fix me up afterwards and he would always tell me 'They only know violence, our race is a proud one. They believe if they show they are superior to others of their kind that they themselves hold the power.' and I always thought, "Why must violence rule our hearts, why not love?'" Eren said.

"That's where those scars are from?" Levi found himself asking. Eren gave him a startled look that softened into realization. He gave a flirtatious smile to Levi, and Levi found himself blushing slightly and then scowling at himself.

"You saw those, hmm?" he asked jokingly, then suddenly becoming serious. "I have to admit that yes, they are because of Cronus and his cult. When I grew older though,one day instead of just taking it like I always had, I just snapped. I don't really remember it all that well, however, when my vision cleared I was standing in the midst of their bruised and broken bodies and all the older titans were staring at me. My brother quickly grabbed me and pulled me to our rooms where he made me bathe and change. They were okay, being immortal has it's perks we heal very quickly and almost nothing can truly kill us. They left me alone after that though, and so did many of the others."

Levi looked at the man as he stood, still in tattered pants and without a shirt. His tea-green eyes so bright though holding so many years of pain. Levi stood and approached him as he stumbled slightly and winced with pain. He caught the taller man when he began to fall.

"Thanks Levi, I just thought that I am being a horrid host, you need breakfast. It's early in the morning, I'll start again after we've all had something to eat." Eren said.

"Where's the kitchen Eren, I'll make food for us all." Levi said softly.

"As you have experienced, this place isn't the safest to wander. Especially for a mortal being, such as yourself."

"How did the child get in then?" Erwin asked.

"Don't be foolish, Mikasa's not mortal. She is the offspring of Athena and an Elven man. They live at the bottom of the mountain, just outside of the village. The meadow behind their house is as far as I can go, I met with Athena there after she gave birth to Mikasa and gave her to her father Gideon. She told me to watch over her and make sure no harm came to either of them, and of course I agreed. She was the daughter of Metis, she secretly saved her from forever residing inside of Zeus. Bringing her as a fly hidden in her armor was smart thinking."

"So this is a God's child? She doesn't look so terrifying." Erwin said as he looked over Mikasa skeptically.

"She is indeed. I did not truly believe it at first either, she never seemed to notice my presence in her life over the years. Never a curious glance or an awkward question to her father about the man in the meadow. I watched her father marry a woman from the town and have another child with her. I watched as she slowly became an outsider in her own home as her father tried to forget the God she came from. Then one day as I sat in the meadow and read a book she found me, she asked me what I was reading and who I was. She asked about the chains I wore and then she finally asked me why I had always watched but never spoke to her." Eren explained after Armin murmured he would get breakfast for everyone.

Levi helped Eren to a high backed chair and Mikasa crawled from her seat and into the injured man's lap. Levi frowned and opened his mouth to tell her to get off of him, but didn't as Eren waved it off. He carded fingers through the girl's hair and she stuck a thumb in her mouth as she slumped against his side. Levi finally began to wonder about her age, she couldn't be older than seven but had to be older than four.

"How old are you Mikasa?" Levi asked gently.

"I'm five and three-quarters." she answered.

"Does your father know that you always come to visit Eren?"

"My father doesn't care what I do. Maria tells me I'm a waste of space and not worthy to live in the same house as my baby brother."

Levi looked at Eren and saw the anger in his eyes as he gripped the chains holding him to this place. He looked at the girl in the Titan mans lap and how unafraid she was of the raw anger the man emitted.

"Mikasa, you are always welcome to just stay here you know." Eren whispered.

"I have to see the world for both of us until you can come with me." She whispered back.

Eren sighed and the door opened to reveal Armin with a cart of food. The door closed behind him without anybody touching it. Levi noticed that he had a separate plate prepared that was on the second shelf of the cart. It had cheese and fruit along with bread, he brought it to Eren along with another goblet of wine. Eren softly pushed Mikasa off his lap and towards the cart, where bacon, sausage, waffles, pancakes, and other breakfast items were. Eren noticed the look Levi gave him and shrugged.

"I have never been comfortable with eating meats. Even though I have always known it was necessary for my creations to eat animals, I couldn't get passed the realization that it was once alive. Breathing and experiencing life just like I am in this moment. I also find that eating meat make me less of who I am, it was all I ate at the time I was on a rampage., I have also found that I am less than who I really am if I eat meat."

"Less of who you are?" Erwin asked.

"Yes, I am more cruel and unforgiving. I believe that is a reason why so many of the other Titans were horrid. My brother and I never really ate meat as children, because my brother became sick after consuming it."

"So if I stuffed a piece of sausage in your mouth, would you go crazy and kill us all?" Erwin asked hypothetically.

"Not immediately. I would become sick first, that's one thing my brother and I have in common. The sickness that would consume me is some scary shit though. I ate meat once as a child and became sick, I went from healthy to anorexic in a matter of days. That's when I first met Amaltheia, Epimetheus took me to her and though she complained, she took care of me. My stomach was emptied of meat and she made me drink horrid concoctions. Then when I became better, I grew worse. I was violent and a terror to the island as a child." Eren explained as they ate. Mikasa sitting in his lap once again. "Later in my life I was forced to eat meat at a banquet held by Uranus. It would've been considered an insult to his hospitality if I didn't. So immediately after it ended I went to Amaltheia and she fixed me up as quickly as she could, though it didn't help with my after effects. I moved onto a desolate island to avoid hurting anyone before my mind was taken over again."

Levi swatted Erwin when he opened his mouth to ask Eren another question, and, after one of Levi's more nasty glares, he shut up and ate. They became quiet, only sounds being their chewing of the rich food. Levi watched as Eren wiped Mikasa's face with a napkin and her slight fight was useless against the Titan along with the sleep overtaking her. Eren handed the plates to Armin and stood, carrying Mikasa to one of the plush couches. He placed her on it then lifted a hand and in an eye blink a plush pillow was in his grasp, he did it again and a fluffy cover appeared. He made her comfortable as she slept and kissed her forehead before he went back to his chair. Armin handed him a turquoise dress shirt and new black pants and he put the shirt on then went into the rooms shadows to change into the pants.

When he returned he looked just as beautiful as the day before when Levi first laid eyes on him. Levi then realized that this man would forever be beautiful, just like the child sleeping on the couch and the boy serving him tea at the moment. They would stay young and beautiful while Erwin and him would grow old and eventually die. However, Levi envied them he couldn't possibly think to live for centuries and watching people die all around him day in and day out.

"You just realized it, right?" Eren whispered from his station at the fireplace.

"Realized what?" Erwin asked.

Eren's eyes met with Levi as he turned his back on the fire. They held knowledge in them but in their pits was an indescribable sadness that Levi couldn't fathom.

"You realize that immortality is a lonely thing. That without knowing that someone will absolutely be by your side for your entire life and share in the discoveries you make. That life itself becomes meaningless. That you will forever be trapped in a pit alone and afraid. That the rules of this universe will one day catch up to you and you will eventually die, not peacefully either, no, it will be bloody and painful. That is why I gave my creations short lifespans, so they can love and experience life then die peacefully. Not like I will one day, maybe even soon." He whispered into the now silent room.


	5. Chapter Five

Prometheus woke up hours later when the baby started to whine. Amaltheia stood cradling the babe, making shushing noises and trying to get the child to nurse. He stood from the blankets he had been sleeping on.

"Take a break 'Mal, I got him for a while." He murmured as he took the child and the bottle.

Amaltheia didn't object, too tired to as she shuffled to her bed and laid down a while. Prometheus looked at the whiney child in his arms and made a rumbling noise in his chest, a noise that most Titans made to settle their children when they were being fussy. It seemed to work because the child stopped whining and looked at him wide eyed, watery electric yellow meeting his teal green. Prometheus shook the bottle slightly and then stuffed the nipple into the kids mouth. Zeus drank slowly, still watching the older Titan with wide eyes, though they steadily grew more and more drowsy until the kid fell asleep.

"I've been trying hours to get that kid to eat, and you do it in a matter of seconds, you are the baby whisperer and I bow to your gift." 'Mal said from the bed.

"I've never seen a baby before. We Titans don't have many children, and when we are this young you only meet your father and maybe a sibling or two."

"So since you are the youngest Titan this is the first time you have seen a child this small." 'Mal whispered.

"You don't leave your family's home until you are a teenager to be presented to the Titan Court. Then you receive instruction by some of the elder Titans in fighting and conduct." Prometheus said. "My childhood consisted of me reading and sometimes playing with my brother when he came home from the court. My parents were barely home after I became old enough to take care of myself."

"Is this how many of the Titan children are raised?" Amaltheia asked quietly.

"Most yes, I won't allow this child to be raised like that though. He will have my attention, and I will only attend the Titan meeting that are required as I have done for most of my time here. I will teach him 'worldly powers' that other titans feel beneath them, and I will teach him all that I know. He will experience many of the things that many Titans will never know of and do not have the desire to. This oath of mine shall never waver and with all the power that this body of mine holds I shall protect him."

"That is a heavy oath, do you bind it in your blood?"

"I bind it with my very soul."

Eren in the present stopped his tale and looked away from the fire and into his guests eyes. He found them strange and wondered why they were in his castle in the first place. They didn't look like the men and women in years past that had came to his castle for something. Some to kill him, others to taunt him, and some had come only because they had nowhere else to go.

"Why have you come here?" Eren found himself asking.

"We are from a collection of museum's and are in search of artifacts that are desired for their collections." Erwin said.

"What brought you to this castle?"

"The innkeeper in the village told us there were some good finds up here and that no one owned this place." Levi answered.

"You must have done something to of angered him, everyone in the village is wary of this place and do not visit. Not even for personal gain would they usually send strangers up here."

"Why are they wary of this place?"

"I've killed people and then hung them from the gates for trespassing in my castle. That's not the full reason but I do not want to dive into that tangle of cobwebs."

They were silent as they regarded him, Armin stood from his seat and approached them. Eren didn't know exactly what he had in store for them but didn't forbid him from action.

"Don't think him callous in these actions, as he has told you he has grown up in a world unlike this one. Where pain and loneliness was entwined with everyday life itself. I've met few other Titans in the time I have lived with him but they do not seem to hesitate to murder and do not feel guilt afterwards." Armin said as he approached them. "Prometheus, Eren, has protected many in his life from this castle. However, they do not remember him as he is. Do you remember your World War II?"

"Yes, many still speak of it today." Erwin said quietly.

"Eren sheltered many Jewish people that came to this castle to hide. He fed and clothed them, even going so far as to teach them. Then the German soldiers came, storming the gates and setting fire to the grounds. Eren locked them in the basement and faced the soldiers alone."

"What you are saying must be false, there weren't any reports of a fifteen meter monster killing any Nazi's!" Erwin said.

"I didn't leave any alive to report a fifteen foot monster, I wasn't even able to shift. I am still unable to now these chains don't allow me to." Eren said from his chair.

Eren could feel the smaller one's eyes on him, Levi was his name if he remembered correctly, he felt like a shiver went straight through him. He reminded Eren of Hercules, and also of Athena. However, he was reminded by a lot of things that he saw when it came to his memories of Zeus. All Eren knew at the moment was that this man's eyes on him made him feel an old emotion that he couldn't exactly put a finger on. He hadn't felt like this in milleniums, not since he had prowled the Earth unchained, slaying monsters and acting as a mere mortal. It was a warm emotion that confused him, but for now he pushed it from his mind turning his head towards the two men he had as guests.

"I killed them all with my bare hands that day. It was the only time in milleniums that I let my anger get the better of me. I don't even remember doing most of it, I mostly remember the feeling of their blood on my hand, the glint of bullets being shot at me, and I remember their terror as I ripped them to shreds." Eren said quietly.

"You killed a whole company of Nazi soldiers by yourself?" Levi asked.

"I did more than that, I found the commander and ripped his head off, wrapped it up like a present, and sent it to the head man that ran the whole thing. I wrote a very detailed letter of what should happen if he dared to send any more of his soldiers to this place."

"You threatened Hitler?" Erwin asked surprise in his voice.

"Yes. He never had any troops return to this area, but that was the least of my problems. I had to lock the Jewish people in my care inside the castle. They were scared of me when they saw the carnage I had created. When the war ended I work for weeks to erase all memories they had of me and of this place. I slept for months after the end, replenishing power I had lost by killing those soldiers, summoning food and water, erasing people's minds, and just the sheer amount of pressure it put me under."

They were all quiet for a while as the fire crackled and warmed the room. Mikasa shifted on the couch where she slept, letting out a small snore as she burrowed further into the blankets. Eren stood and refilled his goblet, noticing that he was drinking a lot today. He pondered it that made him a drunk by mortal standards but shrugged it off. If he ever truly wanted to get drunk he would have to drink a whole distillery. He looked back towards his guests and swirled his wine in his goblet a bit.

"I'm getting off topic am I not? I am supposed to tell you of how I came to be here like this, a pale existence of what I had once been."


	6. Chapter Six

As Zeus grew, Prometheus noticed that he was unlike what he knew of either his father or his mother. He was quiet and sweet, and hardly ever went against the anything Prometheus told him. The few times being were that he stayed up late reading instead of sleeping when he was told not to. However, he was a fairly responsible child and learned many things under Prometheus's tutelage. Some things that he learned about the older Titan that he couldn't fully understand at the time. Like the way he would sometimes have to leave for a few days and he would be left in Amaltheia's was one of those days that Prometheus had to leave, and like always Zeus could tell he was unhappy with having to.

"Why you gotta go, 'Metheus? I want you to stay with me." Zeus whinned as the older man packed clothes.

"It is required for me to attend this meeting, even if I don't necessarily want to. I'd love to stay here and teach you but it will only be a few days. Then I won't have to attend another for a few years, Zeus." Prometheus said to the whinny four-year-old next to him.

"But I'll miss you bunches and Amaltheia doesn't teaches me magics like you do. She mostly has me clean and help her take care of sick people."

"She had me do that a lot too when I was younger. I believe if you don't complain like always she may just bake you some cookies, she's very good at making those."

"Cookie? What are those?" Zeus asked.

"You have to wait and see, but if she doesn't when I get back I'll make us some. Okay?" Prometheus said gently.

"Okay."

Prometheus could tell Zeus still didn't want him to leave and, the prospect of sweets notwithstanding, resolved to bring him back a present. He was soon finished with packing and grabbed his bag and scooped up the small child, making him give a small giggle. Zeus wiggled until Prometheus stopped and put him on his shoulders, his small hands fisting in Prometheus's just brushed hair. Not that it would change it much, his hair was wild and untamable of a good day. Together they trudged up the mountain and to Amaltheia's cave where Prometheus would drop Zeus off for the few days he would be gone. As they grew nearer and nearer, Zeus grew more and more sullen. He was at the point that he felt more like a hat than a child with how he draped himself across Prometheus's head.

Amaltheia, like always, knew they were there even before announcing themselves. She was sitting at her small table and drinking the tea Prometheus had given her a few weeks back. She gestured to the plate set in the middle of the table and that was when Prometheus knew she had heard him say she would make Zeus cookies if he was good. A large pile of them dominated the small plate they were stacked on in the middle of the table. A small tumbler of milk in front of the chair with two extra cushions piled on it. Prometheus lifted Zeus from his perch on his shoulders and set him in the chair that had been designated for him. He also couldn't help but to snatch a cookie from the plate and stuffing it in his mouth. Though it seemed Amaltheia figured he would and had put peppers in the one at the very top, which was the one he usually grabbed.

"Damn it, 'Mal!" He yelled as he spit the cookie into the napkin she gave him and panted.

"They're for the child, not you, imbecile!" She snapped as she handed him a glass of milk also.

Zeus giggled as he looked at one of the cookies, he took a small bite then grinned, quickly devouring it. He ate more as Prometheus and Amaltheia argued over small things like usual. He was still sad the Prometheus had to leave, but knew that it would be alright and that he would always come back.

"Damn she-goat! I'm leaving now, okay! I'll see you both in a few days if I don't murder someone while I'm there." Prometheus said as he ruffled Zeus's hair and stomped towards the entrance.

"Have a nice time!" Amaltheia called sarcastically at his back.

Prometheus flipped her off then in an eye blink was on the far side of the world and at the entrance to the Hall of the Titans. Other's stared at him blatantly as he ignored them and entered the building. It was to be expected, he hadn't been here since he left six years before. He immediately went to his brothers rooms and entered without knocking, the feminine shriek from the bedroom didn't have him batting an eye as he shut the door and immediately threw his bag to the floor by the couch. After ten more minutes of frankly disturbing noises emanating from the bedroom they finally ceased and he heard the rustle of clothing being put on. A woman Titan that he didn't know the exact name of left the room, giving him a disdainful snort and muttering a quick, "Pervert." at him.

Seconds later a half dressed Epimetheus strolled out, a peppy tune emanating from his mouth in whistle form. When he spotted Prometheus he smiled a goofy smile and slumped on the couch next to him.

"Hello brother, how's being a hermit been treating you?" He asked jokingly.

"Fine. Much better than this place I would say."

Epimetheus grew somber as he regarded Prometheus as he sat next to him. His brother was actually a half brother, his mother having cheated on his father with one of the other Titans and became impregnated. Prometheus's father still didn't know this because he looked more like his mother than anyone else. However, since Prometheus had the heightened ability to use magic since a young age. He had known when he was about two that Epimetheus wasn't fully like him. Now as they sat here, Prometheus could feel that difference even more than ever. Epimetheus was fine with this place, but he didn't necessarily like it much either, if only because he could have coitus regularly with many different female Titans. He wasn't very respected either and that was mostly because he still associated with Prometheus.

"Are you truly okay? I haven't heard from you in years Promie and then all of a sudden you're back for a meeting that we both know will be filled with slights towards you and your love preference." Epimetheus said softly.

"Their inanity doesn't bother me anymore. Do you know how Rhea is? I heard she hasn't been lovey dovey with Cronus since the sixth baby." Prometheus asked.

"Well, she is unwilling to bed with him and they don't speak much anymore. I heard that after she had the last kid he beat her a bit for trying to prevent him from killing it. Poor thing went back to her old suite and stayed there for weeks, still mostly sleeps there just to get away from the man." Epimetheus explained sadly.

"Poor woman, Cronus is a superstitious fool. If I liked women I would go for Rhea, gotta say she's a beautiful woman."

"Are you sure you're not straight? Never heard you talk about any woman like that."

"I am very much not straight, I like men but I am not blind when it comes to beauty, Epimetheus."

His brother threw his head back and laughed loudly. Prometheus found himself smiling slightly at his brother, but quickly lost it when the chimes started to play. They were being summoned to the meeting hall and Prometheus still needed to change from his usual clothes to his his formal toga and cape. From the looks of it, so did Epimetheus as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Prometheus stood and opened his bag, pulling the soft white fabric from inside and stripping. He was not shy in the slightest and neither was his brother who immediately did the same and went to his bedroom to get his. Prometheus's toga was one shouldered and his cape was red and trailed slightly on the floor behind him. Amaltheia had made it a few weeks before and the quality of magic and fabric it was comprised of was beautiful. It tended to shimmer when he walked and was a symbol in itself, unlike any other Titan who always wore theirs unpatterned and without magic. His looked like he was trailing fire behind him and Amaltheia made it to where it would even look like it was tossing embers from it. It clasped from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled ferally and he trace his eyes with black charcoal making his unusually green eyes more pronounced. He turned when Epimetheus left his room and gave a low whistle. He wore his usual white toga and light blue cape, clasped loosely around his neck since his toga only covered his lower half.

"You're here to make a statement aren't you?" He asked softly.

Prometheus only gave a savage smile and left the rooms, heading towards the meeting hall and ignoring the wide eyed stares of the other Titans he passed.


	7. Chapter Seven

The meeting was tedious and all together a dreadful affair. Other's looked at him out of the corners of their eyes, but never directly at him, for fear of enraging Cronus. Cronus, who had been trading barbed comments with him in between notices about anything that has been happening in the Titan realm. Rhea sat next to Cronus, eyes firmly on her plate as she ate mechanically. In the middle of some Titan complaining about something he really didn't care about he used his powers to brush against her mind and feel her emotions.

He felt the skittishness of having to sit next to her abusive husband, fear of him as well, but he didn't expect the excitement. He couldn't determine what she was excited about until she met his eyes for no more than a second and grinned. She was excited to see him, he could understand. After all, Prometheus was raising her child secretly and she probably wanted to know about him.

He wasn't very proficient in projecting his thoughts into others yet since he had begun to study it recently and didn't have all day to do anything to do with studying because he needed to entertain Zeus. However, he could get simple sentences to others if he tried hard enough and could properly see them. So, his eyes drooped a bit and his power welled slightly causing his brother to stiffen beside him. His brother couldn't wield "worldly powers" like him but had been around Prometheus enough to know when he was using them. He didn't say anything or give any cues to what Prometheus was doing only relaxing once again, then nudging Prometheus's foot slightly.

"Midnight. My room. Come. Tell about. Him." he projected to her, his forehead beginning to sweat.

She gave an almost imperceptible nod to her plate, even though he could see her wide eyes from where he sat. He brushed against her mind again and felt overwhelming joy that almost covered up the fear of her husband. She was a mother who was denied her children, she would always be somewhat broken inside without them.

He pulled back from her mind and cut off his magic, rejoining the meeting, exuding a bored air around him as other Titans quibbled about this and that. Epimetheus gave him a sidelong look before his eyes darted to Rhea then back to Cronus. It was slight, almost imperceptible and Prometheus didn't acknowledge it in the slightest. He trusted his brother with his life and knew Epimetheus would never betray him. He wouldn't outright tell him about Zeus, but he would now suspect another answer to why Prometheus did not want to return to the the Hall of the Titans.

"Prometheus, it is your turn to speak, what say you?" Cronus boomed from across the room.

"Nothing."

"You have not returned from the earthen realm in quite some time. Why is that?" Cronus questioned.

They hall grew hushed as they regarded Cronus and Prometheus, wondering what Prometheus would say is his reason and thinking they knew what it truly was in the first place. Prometheus smiled ferally at Cronus, he could tell his response unnerved the other Titan, before answering.

"I find that question tedious, Cronus as we both know why I am not here and instead am in the earthen realm."

"Why is that exactly?"

"So, I don't commit mass murder. Everybody knows I'm a bit unbalanced, don't you agree? I like coitus with men, I can go insane in an instant, and I hate practically everyone here including you."

The room was quiet as Prometheus and Cronus stared each other down, then Cronus's eyes slid from Prometheus's. Standing from his seat, making it scrape loudly against the floor behind him he walked from across the room and to the head table. He stood in front of Cronus and whispered so only he could hear.

"I've almost killed you before Cronus. Don't push me to succeed, if I return and hear that you have been hurting Rhea, my brother, or anyone else I actually like. I will not hesitate to rip off your head and eat your fucking eyeballs then burn your corpse to ashes. Do you understand?"

Cronus gulped and nodded softly, staring at his plate. Prometheus brushed against his mind and felt his fear and smirked as he turned on his heel and left the hall like he had years ago. However, this time, not even his brother made a sound.


	8. Chapter Eight

Levi looked at the man who he had only seen kindness and compassion from and couldn't fully believe he could hurt a fly no less kill someone. Erwin was quiet beside him, but instead of looking at Eren as he was, he was looking at Mikasa and Armin, who had curled up on the couch with her and slept. Like with everything else regarding Erwin, Levi didn't know what exactly the man was thinking. He'd like to think he could tell the emotions running through this man that he had known for years. However, he couldn't, Erwin and Eren had that in common. He had an inkling that Eren exaggerated his actions so they could understand him like a regular everyday human.

That was the problem in regard to Eren Yeager though, he wasn't a human like Erwin and himself. If his story was to be believed he was a being that had lived through centuries by himself. He was old but retained the appearance of youth throughout his many years, he had watched humanity from this castle for so long that he tried to mimic it as best as he could. He looked like an ordinary, but not just any ordinary, man though he was more powerful than anyone could possibly imagine they could be.

Levi looked at the chains that bound him to this desolate place and felt anger surge within him. He quickly lost that anger when the object he felt anger for head snap in his direction with a perplexed frown upon his face.

"What?" Levi asked.

"I thought I felt something for a second, a power I haven't felt in a long while. Maybe I imagined it though." Eren said quietly, once again with a far away look in his eyes that seemed to be connected to the present.

A grandfather clock Levi hadn't noticed gave a loud chime and Eren's attention was redirected from Levi and to it. He gave a long suffering sigh as he stood from his chair and softly walked towards the couch. He bent and woke the slumbering child up softly, making soft clucking noises when she opened her eyes then immediately closed them to prevent the inevitable. She grumbled and began to cry a bit as Eren picked her up and curled her into his chest, making a low rumbling noise.

"I don't wanna go Eren!" She whimpered into the Titan's chest.

"You need to child. You'll be alone when night comes and I cannot protect you if I am not with you. Your powers are still manifesting and since they are so untrained you cannot shield yourself with them or hide them as well yet. That will pull the creatures lurking within this castle to you and I do not want you to be hurt. Not if I can help it." Eren murmured, petting the child's hair.

"I don't wanna go home Eren. I'm so lonely there and always afraid she'll throw me out one day just because she doesn't like me."

"If that were to happen then I would figure something out so you would be safe here while I face my punishment at night. However, for now I shall take you to the meadow near your household, while also escorting these men as far as I can go. You will be safe and so will they, I expect they may return for the rest of the story tomorrow morning so will you be kind enough to accompany them?"

"Okay Eren." Mikasa said pitifully as she unwrapped the scarf from her neck and looped it around them both.

To Levi, they looked like a father and daughter. Even though they did not bear any resemblance to each other, the way they acted told it all. Levi could barely remember experiencing something like that himself, only vaguely remembering a silver eyed man with muscles and an elegant lady that looked a lot like him. That was usual though, he couldn't remember anything before his eleventh birthday except those two people and them only dimly.

Levi was pulled from his musings as Eren carried Mikasa towards the door, gesturing for them to accompany him. Erwin and Levi stood and followed the immortal man from the room. They walked down long and eerie corridors, their footsteps echoing around them. They hadn't seen the entrance since the day before, and both Levi and Erwin blinked dumbly when it was so easily found when accompanied by the Titan.

They exited the castle and accompanied the man and child down the long twisting path towards the town. They could see the lights and smoke in the distance from where they were. However, they continued their quiet vigil as Eren carried Mikasa tightly in his arms. The small town neared and they stood in a meadow, pale flowers blooming in it, with a decent sized home about two hundred yards from them. Mikasa was lowered to the ground while Eren knelt in the dirt to get to her level.

Her eyes were puffy from her crying, and her lip trembled as she kept the rest of her sobs at bay. Levi had forgotten the fact that she was indeed a child with their brief interactions with one another making her seem much older. He watched as Eren enveloped her hands in his own and murmured quietly to her as she hiccuped.

"Come back as early as you need to Mikasa. You can join me in the castle as soon as the sun hits the tip of the highest tower." Eren was saying.

"I don't wanna leave you Eren." Mikasa objected as her grip on his hands strengthened.

"You will never leave me, as much as I will never leave you. Even if we are worlds apart I am still near as can be."

"How?"

"I am within your heart and you are within mine, my child. Tomorrow I will continue my tale even if our visitors do not return. Because you were right to say that we sometimes need to be reminded of how we came to be in our circumstance. Be it good or bad, our memories are our own and they should be cherished." Eren murmured.

"I'll be back Eren. I'll always come back." Mikasa said as she kissed his cheek and gave the Titan a smile.

Eren smiled, dimples showing and he kissed her forehead before standing and nudging the girl on herway home. They watched until she entered the back door and Eren turned to them.

"I suggest that if you still have a room at the inn that you sleep armed or camp out until morning. I may be able to house you after tonight, I have a feeling that you may need to help Mikasa in the morning come get me since Armin can't." Eren said softly before he turned and began his walk back to the castle.

Levi found himself reaching out to the immortal before he realized what he was doing, grabbing the man by the shoulder and spinning him around. Eren looked into Levi's eyes before giving a small smile and cupping his jaw. The taller man bent slightly and kissed Levi's forehead before escaping from his grasp and disappearing into the night.


End file.
